


Venomous

by vogue91



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Ficlet, M/M, Mindfuck, Murder, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: You get closer, you hear him beg and groan, you see him cry like a child, and those tears and that humiliation feed your revenge.Because he’s always had everything, and you’ve been left with the crumbs of what he’s chosen to leave you.





	Venomous

You feel it, stronger.

It’s desire, Yuta. It’s a desire you’ve always felt, it’s a desire you knew from the start you weren’t getting rid of, because it’s too strong the wish to do it now, so much that you don’t know how to stop.

He’s in front of you and you feel his fear, and you realize what it means to hold someone’s life in your hands, what it means to feel so powerful, for once, and not having to stay put and bear it because you’re younger, because you’re quieter, because you’ve gotten less chances.

Because you’ve always stayed in silence, and now that you can feel those years of untold words blowing up, words aren’t enough anymore already.

The knife is so tight in your hand that you can feel every single detail of the rough plastic embedding in your skin, and you’re sure you’ll keep seeing those marks for a long time, that they won’t leave you so easily, just like those scared eyes in front of you.

You know he would’ve never expected this, and you think it’s fair.

Because Yuta’s harmless, because Yuta’s naïve, because Yuta’s happy with what he has, and he’s never asked for more.

Because Yuta’s never revealed the undisclosed desires in his heart, and has always thought that showing them wouldn’t have done him much good.

But now you’re tired of taking it, tired of watching the ruins of a man alongside yours, and you’ve finally  taken that decision that’s been hanging over your head far too long now.

You’re there, where you’ve always dreamt to be, and now that you are you can’t afford to waver.

So, why do you?

You want this, right? You want to put an end to his life and your pain, you want to find your piece of happiness or some rest for your mind, at the very least, but you know already it’s not going to change a thing.

You’re fucking scared, just like him, but you try not to show it, because this is your moment, and it’s about time you prove yourself strong.

That you pretend you’re not the weakling you’ve proven yourself to be all these years.

You get closer, you hear him beg and groan, you see him cry like a child, and those tears and that humiliation feed your revenge.

Because he’s always had everything, and you’ve been left with the crumbs of what he’s chosen to leave you.

You don’t want it to go on like this, you don’t want to find yourself alone at night, wondering why you’re still living and what for, when loneliness devours you from the inside and you don’t know how to defeat it.

You want to eradicate his presence from the world just like you would venom from an open wound, and you feel it’s the right thing to do, and that he doesn’t deserve to live any more than you.

And you get closer, and closer, and every step adds up to the horror in his eyes, because he didn’t think you were actually going to do it, because you’re little, naïve Yuta who never desires for anything and never asks, because he’s happy just like this.

And that Yuta would never have the courage to do this. But you do now, don’t you?

Because he’s all you ask of yourself.

You lean over and sink the knife with a brutality you didn’t know you owned.

Once. Twice.

His blood is fascinating. You never seem to get enough, you can’t stop.

He dies, in front of you, and his eyes are still open, still filled with that same fear that has given you the strength to go through with his, making that desire holed up in your heart true.

You stop.

It’s over, now.

And you know nothing’s gonna change, that you want have your happiness, but it doesn’t matter now.

Your hands are stained with Jin’s blood and this won’t give you any claim over Kame, but it doesn’t matter.

You’re glad, because you’ve erased him from his life.


End file.
